kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark War
Dark Warhttp://web.archive.org/web/20001018125200/http://www.geocities.com/TimesSquare/7412/Sthree.html By Michael Conlon Prolouge Deep in the hold of the merchant vessel San Relal, on route from Serenia to Kolyma, a small mouse stirred. Also the Black cat that was in the hold pointed its eye at the new prey. It closed in an took the mouse by the tail. It looked at it with evil eyes, and said, "Look at you stuggling so. Just like Gwydion. Just like me and Gwydion before, I could crush him without a second thought. Just like I could crush you without a second thought. Gwydion got sneaky, and now I'm stuck in this useless form. Powerful to you, but weak enough so I could get trapped in a burlap pea sack by Gwydion's father. I was once a powerful magician, and Gwydion was my servant, forced to my every whim, but now I'm in this useless form and Gwydion ran away to become king of a far off land." The cat put the mouse down. "Run little Gwydion." The cats claws caught the mouse and cut him in two. A cry came from above. "LAND HO!" The cat climbed up and climbed out of a cannon port and aproached a cave by the shore. A witch was working on a pot. "Nice place, I liked what you done with it!" The witch turned towards the cat. "Mananan, Surprised to see you here after hearing that Mordack was slain." "Well I have a new plan for revenge, and I need your help for it. I can work on a spell to release the Necromancer." "THE NECROMANCER! Mananan, many have tried such a spell. I don't have enough power to do it." "I know how to get an object of intense magic power." Chapter 1 "Okay so explain to me, what this ball is about." Alexander adjusted his scarf. He said, "Well, my mother likes to hold balls to fix up the various princes and princesses throughout the land." Cassima replied with, "So why bring us? We're already fixed." Alexander said, "The fixed couples are the role models to the unfixed couples. But the food is good, and I get to see my family." He rubbed the lamp on the table. The genie came out of it. "Shamier, It is time. Open a portal to Daventry." The genie made no arguments as the portal opened. They traveled a long way in a few seconds. The couple and the genie arrived as they interupted a fight between Queen Valanice and Princess Rosella. "MOTHER, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" "It seems like a good idea." "Prince Rupert and Genesta? Come on. Genesta and I are a lot alike. I think Prince Rupert is to clumsy, so would Genesta. Where is Genesta anyway? She said she would be here? I can't wait to see her again." Alexander said, "Uh, Hello." Pretty soon all the guests arrived and the party began. Rosella and Edgar were leading the first dance when a loud cry came from the outside barracks. A guard burst into the grand hall. "The witch Hagatha is attacking the outer battlements!" Most of the men left out. Hagatha threw several fireballs out at the guard towers. "Allow me." Alexander said as he took a ivory magic wand out and yelled "SHABANG!" Several spells left out. It should be known that Alexander had a new magic wand made and began heavily studying the great arts. Now he is well versed in the practice. The witch disapeared into the mountains against the impossible odds. Just then two loud screams came from the grand hall. "MEOOOOWWW!" "AIIIEEE!" The men ran back. Genesta was standing there in a daze. She cried out. "A black cat jumped out of nowhere and grabbed my talisman." King Graham yelled, "Darn, the witch was just a distraction. We must find Mananan." Shamier said, "Allow me." The genie dissapeared and appeard in front of the fleeing black cat. The cat stopped and as the genie lept forward, the cat pushed out several mint leaves from under its belt. Stunned at its weakness, the genie stayed to feast as the cat got away. The loss had definitely troubled the king of the Land of the Green Isles as he looked at his drunk genie. "You let him get away!" "I'm sorry, master. (Hic) He knew my weakness and he used it. (Hic)" Princess Rosella asked, "What should we do now?" Shamier said, "Well, I don't (Hic) think we have time to track the Witch and the cat down in time to save (Hic) the fairy. If we were to go back to my lamp in the (Hic) Castle of the Crown, I should be able to use my magic to keep her alive." King Alexander said, "Allright we return home." As the portal dropped off the King and Queen and the Fairy. Two winged ones reported, "Your Majesty, the oracle requests your presense immediately. She says its urgent." "Well I can't argue with that. Cassima, will you take care of things until I get back?" "Sure." The genie popped in with, "Master, I know what to do." As the Ferry arrived on The Isle of the Sacred Mountain, the two winged ones offered their arms to Alexander. Alexander replied, "No thanks, I can do this on my own." He then proceded to take out his magic wand and wave it over his feet. Immediately he felt very light and took off to the top. He landed in the cave at the top. The oracle looked up from the sacred pool, and said, "Ah, my king. I am pleased you are here. I have heard of what happened at Castle Daventry. I have great warning for you. The power of what hit me overwhelmed me. I know there is a great task for you and our entire world." "What do you mean?" "Mananan and Hagatha plan to use the power of Genesta's talisman to release a dark force. The power of your genie, the fairies and the three objects of Daventry pale by comparison. There is a great war coming. It is to late to stop it." "Advise me. What should I do?" "You must gather the finest warriors of all the islands. They will help you in the war. You must then leave with them, and your lady will rule the islands. Since the Land of the Green Isles is isolated, they will be protected. You will then leave to fight the great war. That is all I can say. Now go!" "Very well" An hour later, the Alexander was sitting in his throne room. Captain Saladin approached. He said, "Your Majesty, I have done as you asked. The Warriors of our lands have gathered. I have talked to your genie. He will take care of Genesta and create a shield around our land. He will open a portal only when you signal him with this globe. You should take it with you back to your land." "Good. We will leave in the morning." Alexander got up and headed for the door. Captain Saladin stopped him. "My lord, where are you going?" "To spend the night with my lady. I will not see her in a while." "My lord, before you go," "What?" "I wish to be at your side during the coming war." "I thought you would. Permission granted." It started raining. The raven haired woman in the tower above was kneeling by the bed praying. The King came in, and she started crying. She wept out, "I love you, I'll miss you." "I know." Responded the king, and they looked at each other, Soul to Soul. The rain came down harder. Category:Fan fiction